


Around The World-Melchi

by dontdosadness



Category: Almost Maine - John Cariani, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: Prologue from Almost Maine but it’s Melchior and Moritz





	Around The World-Melchi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU I wrote based off the prologue and epilogue of Almost, Maine! Yes, I had to change some things. Please tell me if you enjoyed this oneshot, and I'll work on making MULTIFANDOM Oneshots based on Almost! Thanks!!  
> -Mae

It was a clear, cold, Friday night in Germany. Melchior and Moritz were sitting on a bench in Melchior's yard, stargazing. They were sitting at opposite sides of the bench. There was a long silence until Moritz finally broke it.

"Melchi..I.."

"What?"

Moritz almost couldn't say it. "I'm....just having a good time."

"I'm glad, Moritz."

"I always do with you."

"I'm glad.."

Moritz looked back at the stars; his head spinning. He spoke again. "And the stars are just—I didn't know you knew all that stuff!"

"Well it's not—it's just stuff my dad taught me." Melchior had nothing to say, and, again, looked at the stars.

"Melchi?"

"Yeah.."

"I love you."

And Melchior looks away from him. Moritz took in this reaction, and faced away, leaving them awkward. It was quite a few seconds before a reply.

"I love you too."

"Oh!" Moritz felt a tinge of joy, and shivered.

"Oh..? Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?"

"No, no! No! I just wanna sit. Like this. Close. I feel so close to you tonight." He rested his head on his shoulder. "I like being close to you. It's safe." Again, there was a small silence. "I can think of other ways we can be close..but that's not—I like this right now. This kind of close. You know, right now, I think you're about as close to me as you could possibly get."

Melchior thought about this for a moment. "Well..not really."

"What?"

 

"Not really, I mean, if you think about it in a different way, you're not really close to me at all. You're really actually about as far away from me as you can possibly be. If you're assuming the world is round..like a ball"   
Melchior lifted up a snowball to demonstrate. 

"Like a snowball—the farthest you can be away from somebody is if you're sitting right next to them. See, if I'm here, and you're sitting over there, then that's far."

What on earth did he mean? Moritz suddenly didn't want to be so close. "Yeah." 

And at that, Moritz got off the bench.

"Now you're closer."

He took another step.

"And closer.."

Moritz kept walking, and didn't stop.

•••

Melchior sat with the snowball for the rest of that night, and the nights after. Days later, around the same time he had left on a previous night, he had came back. They both sat on the bench in silence, feeling comfortingly close.


End file.
